This invention relates to hook latch mechanisms for joining two members, typically portions of an aircraft cowling. A typical prior art latch mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,559. In such prior art designs, the hook and keeper are positioned at the members being joined, typically the two cowling panels, so that the load line through the keeper and hook of the latch is substantially at the surface of the structure.
In present day aircraft, the engine cowlings are quite large and substantial compression forces are required for compressing the seals between the members being joined. This results in undesirable bending moments in the surrounding aircraft structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hook latch mechanism suitable for use in present day cowlings and capable of exerting the desired compression forces while reducing bending moments. It is a particular object of the invention to provide such a hook latch mechanism with the load line of the hook and keeper substantially spaced from the handle and outer surface of the structure, typically with the hook and keeper in the order of three inches between the handle and the latch load line. An additional object is to provide such a hook latch mechanism wherein the preload on the latch is easily adjusted.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.